


Operator Please

by PipBoi3000



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Eleven Little Roosters - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9448742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipBoi3000/pseuds/PipBoi3000
Summary: Sometimes things aren't lost in translation. Sometimes they are all too bloody clear.





	

The stone wall was cold and damp. Gavin could feel the cold condensation seeping though his jacket and he shivered. He had been here for hours. This was the take though; the big 'finishing move' that would land M16 in the limelight and Gavin a promotion. Promotion. The word sounded so good. Some of the other agents…They wore their ranks well. They showed their status in the suits they wore and way they held their heads. Gavin’s head was currently pressed all but sideways to the roof of a tiny storm drain almost six metres underground. The target hadn’t moved, there was no intel, nothing to go off, no movement, no voice….Come to think of it; There was no nothing. Where was Mikey? Did he need to remind him that his career was on the line here too? Unbelievable.  
Just as Gavin put his fingers to his earpiece, the name of his operator died on his lips.  
“Don’t you even fucking THINK about talking to me! I talk to YOU do you hear me? Huh?”  
The jarring ‘accent', if it could be called that at all, broke though Gavin’s earpiece making him smile. Rather than a smooth transition form Jersey to Oxford, Mikey’s accent had got caught somewhere in between and possibly, by the sound of it been mugged somewhere outside of Bethnal Green.  
“Yes, love”  
“Don’t you ‘Yes love’ me, you bastard! You stay damn quiet or i’ll blow your fucking ear off.”  
Gavin nodded, knowing full well the operator couldn’t see him.  
“Better.”

There were pats on the back and punches on the arm and ruffles of the hair. It seemed everyone was in line to congratulate the rookie on his first big take down. The night was warm and gavin could taste champagne every time he laughed. Everyone was dressed up to the nines, celebrating yet another of MI6's successes.   
"Jolly good work!”  
"I knew you could do it, old chap!”  
"Good show my boy! Good show!”  
Gavin hastened to shake the hands of the three men who approached him. The other agents called them the admirals: The oldest members of the organisation, lapels heavy under their medals. Gavin called them the geriatric unit.   
"Gary is it?”  
"Gavin…" Said Gavin.  
"Well Evan! I just wanted to say you did a terrific job taking down MJ!”  
"MK" said Gavin.  
"Exactly!" "Thank you sir, that means a lot from…"   
"Not at all, Steven! It is us who should be thanking you! I remember when I was young…" 

'Oh God, here we go' thought Gavin. But before the old loon could get any further, Gavin's earpiece crackled into life. Particularly at parties like this, it was compulsory for all agents to keep their earpieces in. ’Stay connected’ and such, Surprise attacks were not an uncommon event.  
“F-Fuck…” Mikey’s voice was muffled and breathy. Immediately, Gavin was worried. Spreading panic wasnt going to get him anywhere though. He needed to put his training into play. No attention, no questions asked….He would be a shadow.  
“CHEERS FOR THAT CHAT, GENTS. I’VE GOTTA GO AND PISS NOW I THINK I’TS THE CHAMPAGNE, HAAA!”  
Gavin walked away from three confused seniors in what he could sense was the most unnatural way possible, praying there was a bathroom near by. Once he was out of the main even he sped up, almost jogging. He had to know his operator was alright. He would never forgive himself if he was eating chair while his guardian angel was being held hostage somewhere….  
“Fuck..G-Gavin….Ah!.”  
Gavin stopped dead in his tracks. What…Had he just heard. He knew he should say something. Stop Mikey from…From…  
“Gavvy…Baby…”  
Gavin didn’t say anything. He just bolted into the bathroom. Turns out it wasn't that far away after all.


End file.
